Missing You
by finalfantasy13-2lover
Summary: Kairi is depressed about Sora being gone and Riku trys to cheer her up.
1. Depression

**Please review! Also thank you 'Musicbox' for reading my fanfiction and also reviewing. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kairi sits on her bed, hugging a pillow to herself. She stays there silently sobbing how he is gone. He did everything to protect her but she didn't do anything protect him. More tears formed in her eyes as the thought occured. She gets a tissue, blows her nose and throws it to the ground along with the many thousands of tissues scattered around. Kairi hears a knock on her door. She slowly gets up from her bed and opens it. Its Riku.

"Kairi you look horrible." He hugs her.

"I know I do but I can't stop crying. I miss him so much, it hurts so badly." She sobs into his shirt and he pats her head. "Kairi I miss him too but you have to stop living in the past. Its not good for your health." He pats her continuously, while saying everything is going to be alright.

"Kairi let me take you someplace fun today so I can cheer you up. There is a carnival today at the beach so why don't you come with me?"

She thinks for a second about this. _"Well I should go with him. I haven't been at the house since he left. Riku might be right. I need to stop living in the past. Though I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe the fresh air will help."_

"Yes I will go with you."

Riku smiles and hugs her. "Good I'll pick you up in an hour."

Riku goes and Kairi gets ready. She looks around the house for her favorite crop top. Instead she finds a picture of her and Sora. She looks at those blue eyes, spiky brown hair, and that smile she misses so much. All her memories of him flood back. She thinks of what Riku said about dwelling in the past. She looks at the picture and says "I'm miss you so much Sora but if you where here you would have told me to move on. I'm sorry but I can't do so." She puts down the picture and continues finding her shirt. Riku finally shows up. "Are you ready to go?" She nods and they leave.

* * *

The carnival was fun actually. Riku noticed Kairi was smiling more. She won a stuff bear and a stuffed puppy. She ate a whole lots of funnel cake and went on a ton of rides. _"Oh man. Today was a blast. I even forgot what I was so depressed about!" _Later she and Riku went down to the beach and sat there in silence for a while.

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I know how much you miss Sora and I understand how much you loved him. So you know its okay to cry but don't keep your mind on it so much and try to keep smiling. I like it when you smile."

Kairi starts smiling and she hugs him. The depressing memories come back but he was right she shouldn't keep her mind on it so much but its just she couldn't do it.

"Thank you Riku, its just that I would stay in my room for days crying my eyes out. I never thought I would miss a person that much. Its depressing. I miss his smile, his spiky hair, those blue eyes. I liked it when he made me smile when I was sad. I just can't move on."

Riku looks at her noticing that she is crying. He moves over to her and kisses her forehead. He tucks back some of the hair in her face.

"Kairi I'll help you get over this problem. I don't want to see you depressed anymore."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You wanna go get some ice cream?"

"Okay. All depressed people like ice cream."

Riku laughed at that and they went off.

* * *

They went to get some ice cream and they saw a lot of their friends there. Riku thought this is a good way to help her. Namine, Selphie, and Olette started walking over to them.

"Hey Kairi what's up?" said Namine.

"Oh nothing. Just trying to get over..."

They all stay in silence for a minute but then Olette starts back the converstation.

"Hey Kairi did you see the new Hello Kitty backpack in the mall yesterday?"

"Oh yeah I did!"

The girls walk away while Riku goes to get Kairi some ice cream. Riku knew she was going to be better soon but the pain may never go away. She has no one but him anymore, so he has to do everything in her power to help her before she gets too depressed and then maybe she would... Riku shakes his head trying to get that thought out of his head. He heads over to her and gives her ice cream. She didn't look happy about it though.

"Hey what's the matter?"

Her eyes shone with pain as he looked at her. "Sora liked chocolate..."

"Oh, we could switch."

They switch ice creams even though Riku hates chocolate. They ate there ice cream in silence. Later Riku took her home and asked if he could stay with her for the night.

"Goodnight Kairi."

"Goodnight."

She hugs him and she goes to her room. Kairi sleeps that night with no dreams of Sora whatsoever. She said to herself "I think I can do this."

* * *

**Well everyone I hope you like my fanfiction. Please review and also don't kill me for Sora being gone.**


	2. Sadness

Kairi wakes up from her dreamless sleep. She felt better than has for a while thanks to Riku. Kairi goes downstair, and she sees Riku on the couch. _"He snores really loudly." _She thought. _"Oh well let me just make him so breakfast." _She goes into the kitchen and started making some eggs and bacon. She sings silently to herself a song. Sakura she thinks it was called.

_"Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take..."_

"Your reallly good at singing." She whirls around to find Riku smiling at her. She runs up to him, and starts hitting him. He starts laughing and she blushes.

"How long have you stayed there?" He keeps laughing for a while but then stops.

"Every since you started singing. Calm down Kairi, your really good at singing. Don't be so worried about it. Also your bacon is burning." He points to the smoke cloud behind her. She swears and then tried to take the flame out. Later the two sat infront of the table with burnt bacon for breakfast. Kairi starts whining saying how much of a failure she is.

"I'm such a failure! I can't do anything correct! Why?!" She puts her hands to her face and continues to rant about how she is a failure.

"Kairi, quit complaining! Sheesh you're fine I'm the one who distracted you. I'm sorry." She looks up and he was giving her a genuine Riku look. They stared for a while before Kairi talked.

"Its okay. What do you wanna today?"

"Well I was hoping to go to the park or something."

Kairi looks at him a moment pondering. She sighs and then smiles.

"Well I was hoping to stay inside today and read_ Night Circus _but whatever. Let's go to the park."

Riku smiles and stands up. He heads for the front door. "Get ready. I'll be back in thirty minutes."

Kairi goes upstairs to get ready. _"Riku is being so nice. I'll be fine with him around." _

* * *

Riku comes back with his hair in a ponytail, a plain t-shirt, and blue shorts. He knocks on the door to see a smiling Kairi. Her hair in a ponytail also, a crop top and denim shorts. Riku takes her hand and they go. When they got to the park Riku was pondering about something. He turns to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi, can you do me a favor?"

She turns and looks at him in the eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you think you can sing that song. The one from this morning?"

Kairi takes a deep breath and then she starts singing.

"_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite, yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta..."_

Riku watches her in awe as she sings. Her voice has a perfect pitch to it. _"She is so pretty." _Riku keeps watching and notices that she attracted a crowd. They watch until her song is over. The crowd erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. They chanted for her to sing again. Kairi started a new song and the all listened silently to her angelic voice.

_"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please oh baby dont' go..."_

Riku watches her more and listens to her for a while more.

* * *

Riku and Kairi leave the park after an hour. Kairi strokes her throat and groans in pain. Riku looks at her in concern.

"Kairi whats the matter?"

"My throat hurts because of all that singing." She keeps stroking her throat and groans more in pain. Riku thinks of something to do.

"Hey Kairi let me take you to my house. We will fix that throat of yours."

He takes her hand and leads her to his house. They get there later and Riku leads her into the kitchen. He makes her tea and they sit down in silence for a while. Riku finally strikes up a conversation.

"Hey Kairi, what did you see in Sora?"

Kairi stops sipping on her tea and looks at him. Her indigo eyes were filled with hurt. Her eyes trail down to her cup and tears fell down. Riku notices and tries to hush her.

"No Riku its okay. I'll tell you. Sora was one of those guys who cares for anyone. He was funny and really kind and cared for you through troubled times. He helped me even through times that might cost him his life." Tears spilled out of her eyes, more and more came in torrents. "He loved me so much and I loved him back. I miss that smile, those blue eyes. I...I couldn't help him Riku! He protected me and I couldn't protect him back." She puts her hands to her face and sobs. Riku walks over to her and hugs her. He whispers that it's going to be okay. He looks her in the eyes and then plants a kiss her forehead.

"Kairi I miss him too. Just please get over it, I hate seeing you this way." He strokes her hair and continues to tell her it will be okay. She continues to sob into his shirt.

"Riku I miss him so much... I just want to see him one more time..." Riku looks at her and then leans in to kiss her. He kisses her softly and then looks at her. Her face has a small frown on it and then a surpised expression.

"Why don't you stop fawning over Sora and love me instead?"

Kairi then starts crying again, pushes Riku off of her and then runs to the door. She screams "Riku you don't understand!" She runs home leaving a disappointed Riku in the kitchen.

* * *

Kairi has been in her room, crying for the past week. Riku has called her many times and left messages but she hasn't picked up any. She sits on her bed sobbing, wondering what to do. She tries to move around the house but they only bring back harmful memories. She looks at the picture of her and Sora and starts crying more. "Sora please help me. I don't now what to do! Should I just move on or dwell in the past?" She knew that he wouldn't talk to her, so she just keep sobbing. Her friends came to comfort her but she would be still in a state of depression.

"Come on Kairi you have been stuck in this house for weeks. Please come out." Selphie nudges her but she won't move.

"Yeah Kairi let's go to the mall and go shopping or something." Namine nudges her also but she just stays there dazed. Olette couldn't take seeing her friend like this, so she goes over to her and starts yelling.

"Kairi I can't take seeing you this way! We know you miss Sora, we all do but at least we have the decency to continue on with our lives! Get over it! Stop dwelling in the past!" She looks at Kairi and she has a dazed look on her face. She looks at Olette and then her expression changes to a smile. Olette starts smiling too knowing that her best friend is smiling to for the first time in a while. Kairi hugs Olette and starts giggling.

"Good we miss you Kairi." They pull apart and keep smiling.

"There is something I have to do first guys." Kairi goes to her room and gets her phone. She dials a number and it keeps ringing until it finally picks up.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Please review for this fanfiction. I sorta hate it though but whatever. Review and tell what you think. Also what I've done wrong. Bye!**


	3. Longing

**Well here is the third installment of Missing You. Thank you Musicbox for reviewing and saying I should do a multiple chapter story. It's funny I'm listening to Hikari right now. Orchestra version. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

Kairi goes to her room and gets her phone. She dials a number and it keeps ringing until it finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riku. We need to talk you know." She hears a sigh from the other side of the phone and then Riku starts talking.

"Kairi, you know I was trying to talk to you for the past week. What have you've been doing? Moping around the place?" Kairi stays silent for a while and he sighs again.

"You have, haven't you? Kairi I told you I hate seeing you this way. Please stop being sad and depressed. I hate it. I like it when you smile, seeing that big smile on your face brings me joy. Just please stop."

She stays silent for a while and then takes a deep breath.

"Riku, I hope you realize that its hard to get over the loss of someone you love. What if I was gone huh? You would be the way I am right now. Depressed, hurt, and lonely."

"Kairi you have me and Namine, Selphie, and Olette. How are you lonely?"

"You guys don't understand how it feels. Anyway can I just come over to your house to discuss this?"

"Okay fine."

Kairi hangs up the phone and then gets dressed. It was impossible to move around the room without stepping on a snotty tissue. As soon as she finishes getting ready Selphie, Namine, and Olette look at her in confusion.

Namine asks first "Oh so you want to go to the mall with us? We kinda had other plans..."

"No need. I have to take care of something."

Everyone looks at her and then they head to the front door. "As long as your okay." They say in unison. Kairi waits until the leave her street, and then she heads out.

* * *

Kairi finally reaches to Riku's house after a while. She slowly approaches the door and hesitates to knock the door. _"What if I can't talk to him? What if I start crying again?" _She shakes her head of those thoughts and then knocks the door. Riku comes out and smiles at her. He gestures for her to come in. She goes to the couch and he sits down next to her. They stay in silence for a while but then Riku clears his throat.

"So... You want to talk about this whole situation." He watches her until she finally starts speaking.

"Yes Riku. Why as soon as Sora leaves, you finally go for me? Why didn't you go for me before?" She looks in his aquamarine eyes. He stays silent for a while.

"Well Kairi, since Sora was out of the picture I finally got a chance to be with you. Also I knew you were in love with him, so I thought you would stop loving him if he was gone."

"Well sorry Riku but I don't feel that way about you. Yeah I like you, but that's only as a friend. I hope you can understand that."

Riku bows his head and starts laughing. Kairi looks at him with concern, noticing the laugh wasn't a nice one. It was a hollow one.

"That's the one thing I hate about you Kairi. How your just going to go on with your life, knowing someone else loves you but your just going to stay oblivious to the fact about it."

"Riku..."

He grasps onto her shoulders and then kisses her. "Kairi I love you! Sora is gone! You can go for me know! I loved you for a long time know but you never seemed to notice." Kairi stays there frozen for a while and then her expression changes to fear. She grabbed his arms from her shoulders and started running away.

"Stay away from me!" She running but Riku wraps his arms around her waist, and then picks her up. She screams and then punches his back.

"Riku let me go! Please let me go! Please!" He ignores her and leads her into his bedroom. He throws her onto his bed and locks the door. He faces her, face with mixed emotions.

"Riku what are you going to do?" Her eyes filled with fear.

"Kairi please calm down."

"How can I calm down knowing you might rape me or something?"

"I won't. Just please listen."

She gives him a wary look. "Fine. What is this all about? You carrying me here like that? You having that outburst?"

"Kairi I'm sorry I just wanted to have you to myself. I didn't mean to do that. I was selfish, I should've realized that you weren't comfortable with this. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Riku, I should have known. Please don't beat yourself up for it."

"Okay Kairi. Let's forget this happened and try to cheer you up! Are you still sad?"

"No actually I'm happy! We can still hang out though."

They smile at each other and then Kairi said that see would see him later. She waves him goodnight and goes off into the night.

* * *

**Ugh I'm going to shoot myself for this chapter! I hate it so much! I know its my own chapter but I'm running out of ideas. Can someone give me some suggestions and also some more ideas. Please review!**


	4. Happiness

**Hey guys! I am finally doing fanfiction again because I miss doing so. So now here is my new installment of ****_Missing You._**** I hope this chapter is good.**

* * *

The small red head thought it was finally time to go talk to someone about what happened. Namine recommended that she go see her theraptist. She always had one because Kairi's mother thought she was a little crazy and dramatic but she only went three times. She thought it was time to go to her again because she didn't want to be depressed for the rest of her life.

Kairi got up from her bed and walk her way to her dresser, while doing so she stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. She picks it up and saw that it was a poem of hers.

_Sorrow has overwhelmed her body as she sees her lover motionless infront of her._

_Her lover the person she cared about the most had left her and can never come back._

_He was the person who bought joy to her life and now all she felt was sorrow._

_Her life will be filled with melancholy because the person who loves her cannot give her joy and be there when she needs him._

_The young lady is now to live a life filled with sorrow and wonder this earth depressed and lonely._

She looks at this poem horrified, and questioned herself. "Was I this depressed to write poetry that makes me sound like an emo? Boy was I crazy..." She throws away the paper and walks away with a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

Kairi gets to her theraptist and she hesitates to go inside. She was afraid to go and talk about that incident that left her like this. She didn't want to see more tears flood down her cheeks. All she wanted was to be the happy Kairi that was around before all this happened. _"Oh no. Now I am acting like that girl in my other poem I made." _She looks down and didn't notice that she bought her book of poetry with her. _"Great now the shrink would want to read this!" _Kairi shakes her head and goes into the clinic.

She wanders around until she is able to find her theraptist's door. She hesitates and first but then opens the door. There sat her theraptist, a nice woman who always has a warm smile on her face.

"Hi Kairi. It's nice seeing you for the first time in a while. What brings you here today?"

"Well I need to talk to you about something. I have no other friend to turn to because they all won't help me. They are just useless right now."

"Well the first time we meet you talked about a nice young man named Sora. Can't he help?"

"... Sora is the reason why I am here." She hugs herself to stop from shaking.

"Aww did you two get into a fight?"

"Worst than that. Sora... is..." Tears poured down Kairi's face in torrents. She started sobbing loudly and she was thrashing and screaming.

"Sora! Sorraaa! Why did you have to go?! I miss you Sora!" The small red-head continues to cry until her theraptist calms her down.

"Kairi calm down. Please calm down and tell me what happened." Kairi sits back down and catches her breath.

"Okay. A couple of weeks ago, almost a month me and Sora were sitting on the beach. We were just talking and eating sea salt ice cream and then all of a sudden the clouds turned gray. We thought it was going to rain but instead an Organization 13 member came. Sora told me to stay behind him and to stay calm. The Organization member was apparently Larxene. Oh God I hate that bitch... Anyway she started fighting Sora because the Organization still wants my heart. Will they ever leave? I don't know. So Sora fights her and it seems like he was winning but when it seemed like he defeated Larxene she threw one fatal hit to him and she died. Sora slumped down to the ground and held my face with his hands. He started to cough of blood..." Kairi paused to wipe her face "... I told him that we should get him to the hospital but he said it was too late for him now. He told me to take care of myself and not to cry when he leaves and he told me he loved me. Sora's hands fell from my face and he was then motionless."

The theraptist looks at Kairi for a moment and then begins talking. "Kairi I am so sorry for your lose, it's just you are going to have to let go of Sora soon. It's not healthy for a young smart girl like you to be hung up on one guy. Kairi please listen to me, you can build relationships with other men out there and you know one can be waiting for you right now."

Kairi thinks of Riku, how he wanted to help her and make her feel better. How he wanted her to be his and those two can live a happy life together. She thinks she was harsh to Riku and so go apologize for her mistakes.

"Thanks Doc I feel much better about this whole situation. You're right. See you later Doc." She heads for the door.

"Bye Kairi! I hope you don't drown back in depression!"

* * *

The small ginger started doing the things she used to before this all happened. She started drawing again and making happy poetry instead of melancholy poetry. She started hanging with her friends again and made sure there was nothing awkward between her and Riku. She went over to Riku's the next day and apologized for all of the things she has done. He apologized also for putting pressure on her. Kairi still knows that Sora is gone but that doesn't mean that can stop her from having fun. She now can live in peace and in happiness.

* * *

**Well now that is my maybe last chapter with this story. I have other ideas for fanfiction that I will start writing soon. Please review and bye!**


End file.
